


Serving Time

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I think I’ve forgotten what sunshine feels like.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Serving Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 679 "long for"

“I think I’ve forgotten what sunshine feels like,” said Bishop, looking around at the blank walls of their cell.

“Yeah,” agreed Torres. “When we get out of here, I’m gonna find the biggest cheeseburger they make, and go eat it in the park.”

McGee squirmed in his ill-fitting jumpsuit. “Ooh, yeah. And very, very large coffee.”

“Caffeine…” said Bishop, dreamily. “Then, _sleep_.”

Torres shrugged. “If we live that long.”

A face appeared in the tiny cell window. “Now you’re just being ridiculous,” said Jimmy. “You’ve been in decontamination for less than half of the hour needed.”

Gibbs snorted. “Feels longer.”

THE END


End file.
